Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo Switch)
Mario Kart 9 is a new installment in the Mario Kart series which is the Mario Kart game exclusive for the Nintendo NX and will be released in late 2017. This game is the direct sequel of Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U and will become the twelfth installment in the overall series and the ninth in the mainstream series. There are two new mechanics in this game known as the "water ski mechanic" allowing racers to race on the surface of water or any liquid matter and the "time flow mechanic" which slows down time and slows down objects around the racer allowing them to navigate through the race and dodge obstacles more easily. This game will also be compatible with Amiibo Figurines just like Mario Kart 8. This game will also celebrate the Mario Kart series' ''25th Anniversary and will also celebrate the ''Mario and Sonic series' ''10th Anniversary as well. Gameplay The gameplay is like the previous Mario Kart games from ''Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. Tricks, stunts, bikes, and twelve player racing returns from Mario Kart Wii, the hang glider and underwater mechanics return from Mario Kart 7 and vehicle customization also returns from this game as well; now players have a new option for customizing their vehicles which they can now customize their water skis because of the new water ski mechanic and the ability to race in first person view also returns in this game. The anti gravity mechanic, ATV Vehicles, and Mario Kart TV returns from Mario Kart 8. Players collect coins to increase their speed just like in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 and now the maximum amount of coins in one race they can collect is now up to 20 and when racers get hit by an item or fall in a pit, they'll lose four coins. The new features in this game are the water ski mechanic which allows racers to race on water so racers can now drive underwater or on the surface of water; while using the water ski mechanic, racers can find even more hidden routes than just driving underwater and just like in anti gravity mode, when racers bump into each other, they get a spin boost too. Another new feature is the time flow mechanic which slows down time and obstacles allowing racers to navigate more easily through the race at certain areas throughout courses. The graphics of the game is now designed by the use of Unreal Engine 4. Amiibo Compatibility Amiibo will work in this game just like Mario Kart 8. ''With Amiibo, Players can now unlock new vehicle parts and can also unlock certain characters as well according to what amiibo the player is using. The Amiibos that are compatible with this game are: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, and Sonic. There will also be a new series of Amiibos for this game just like ''Mario Party 10 which also had a new series of Amiibos as well. Game Modes Grand Prix Just like every Mario Kart game in the franchise, Mario Kart 9 has the Grand Prix as well and works similar to the past three installments. The player will race against eleven computer controlled opponents in four races in one of the eight cups in this game just like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. There are 3 engine classes from the start: 50cc (easy com difficulty and slow speed), 100cc (normal com difficulty and average speed), and 150cc (hard com difficulty and fast speed). Mirror (same as 150cc but courses are flipped) is unlocked by completing all of the engine classes by winning in first place in every cup, 200cc (extreme com difficulty and extremely fast speed) is unlocked after winning in first place in every cup in Mirror and obtaining 3 stars in every cup in every engine class including Mirror and there is a new mode which is 200cc Mirror (same as 200cc but courses are flipped) is unlocked after winning in first place and obtaining 3 stars in every cup in 200cc. Players can unlock new vehicle parts by collecting coins in each race and same with the other modes as well or using amiibo. The point system works the same as it does in Mario Kart 8. Time Trials Once again just like every Mario Kart game in the series, Time Trial mode once again returns in this game. The player can complete any selected course as fast as possible and beat their own records. Just like Mario Kart 8, ''players can upload their ghost data on Miiverse. Players will be able to race 11 ghosts at a time as well. '''Free Run' (New) Free Run is a new mode in the Mario Kart series. It allows players to freely cruise around courses as long as they want to. This mode is recommended for beginners and is a great mode to practice racing on courses. Players also have the options to select which engine class and decide how much computer players can be in during this mode; players can choose up to eleven computer players at once and can set their difficulty to easy, normal, or hard; once 200cc is unlocked, players will now have the option to set the computer difficulty to extreme. VS Race *Single Race *Team Race Battle Mode *Balloon Battle **Single Battle **Team Battle *Star Coin Runners (New) **Single Battle **Team Battle Online Gameplay *VS Mode *Battle Mode Playable Characters Altogether there are 58 characters altogether including DLC; twelve from the start, eighteen Unlockable, twenty eight DLC, and seven new ones. The Unlockable characters will be unlocked randomly by winning a grand prix race just like in Mario Kart 8 ''and some of them can also be unlocked by using Amiibo; in order to unlock Mii, you must complete any engine class. '''Starting' *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Rosalina* *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi (New) *Pink Gold Peach *Bowser Jr.* *Diddy Kong* *Birdo *Boom Boom (New) *Pom Pom (New) *Sonic* (New) *Luma (New) *Toadette *Nabbit (New) *Dry Bowser *Captain Toad* (New) *Mii DLC *Inkling (Male and Female Variants) (New) *Mega Man (New) *Ludwig Von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Lakitu *Funky Kong *King Boo *R.O.B. *Petey Piranha *Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Wiggler *Honey Queen *Tails (New) *Knuckles (New) *Amy Rose (New) *Shadow (New) *Dr. Eggman (New) *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina (*) - indicates the character can also be unlocked by using amiibo. ---- Weight Class There are a total of five weight classes together: Light, Light-Medium, Medium, Medium-Heavy, and Heavy. (Miis can be Light, Medium, or Heavy according to the size of the Mii). Light *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Luma *Toadette *Captain Toad *Lakitu *Lemmy Koopa *Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Tails *Mii Light-Medium *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Wendy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Sonic *Amy Rose *Shadow Medium *Mario *Luigi *Birdo *Pom Pom *Nabbit *Ludwig Von Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Knuckles *Mega Man *Inkling *Mii Medium-Heavy *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Rosalina *Boom Boom *Funky Kong *Wiggler *Roy Koopa *Dr. Eggman Heavy *Wario *Bowser *Dry Bowser *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Honey Queen *Morton Koopa Jr. *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi *Pink Gold Peach *R.O.B. *Mii ---- Frame Sizes The Frame sizes are Small, Medium, and Large. Small *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Shy Guy *Luma *Toadette *Tails *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Captain Toad *Lakitu *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Light Mii Medium *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Sonic *Amy Rose *Shadow *Knuckles *Birdo *Pom Pom *Nabbit *Mega Man *Inkling *Ludwig Von Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi *Pink Gold Peach *Medium Mii Large *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Funky Kong *Bowser *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Wiggler *Rosalina *Honey Queen *Boom Boom *Roy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Dry Bowser *Dr. Eggman *R.O.B. *Heavy Mii Items Found on the track Found in Item Boxes New Items *Mega Magnet - A Magnet Item which creates an electric shield around the racer which attracts coins, item boxes, dropped mushrooms or dropped stars, and is invulnerable to Lightning. This item made it's first appearance in Super Mario NX World. ''(New) *Strobe Camera - A camera item with a strobe light (New) Courses Altogether, there are 32 race courses total; 16 Nitro courses and 16 retro courses. The images of the courses are not the actual images, they are just there to make it how the course is like. '''Nitro Courses' *Mario Kart Circuit - A race course that resembles Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 which the setting changes everytime it's raced on just like how the layout changes in Excitebike Area and the seasons change in Animal Crossing in the downloadable packs in Mario Kart 8. ''The different settings are dawn, day, dusk, night, day (cloudy), day (cloudy and raining), and night (raining). *Mario Circuit - The first course which will be in the E3 2017 demo. This race track's start/finish line is in a Warp pipe tunnel and there's a moat around Peach's Castle which racers can ski on or drive underwater and racers have the option to race inside Peach's Castle just like in ''Mario Kart 7. *Toad Studios - A race course that takes place at night at a red carpet, inside a fancy grand lobby which leads to a movie theatre, and in a night city with neon lights which resembles Hollywood Los Angeles California. *Tropical Island - The second course which will be in the E3 2017 demo. This course takes place at a tropical beach resort with a tropical cave, a volcano, a residential area, and an indoor public pool. *Dragon Valley - The third and final course which will be in the E3 2017 demo. This course is Chinese/Japanese themed and resembles Dragon Driftway from The Legend of Zelda x Mario Kart 8 DLC Pack with cliffs, hills, waterfalls, bridges, a bridge resembling the Great Wall of China, and Asian Architecture buildings. This course also has a dragon which racers will race on eventually throughout a lap around the course and after that, racers land on a rock platform and of a Time Flow and Hang Glider ramp where racers must dodge the Chinese fire crackers. *Snow Snow Village - A small desolate snowy village near mountains. This course has a large frozen lake which is at the end of the town, has a cabin hotel, a dock, a frozen cave filled with water which racers can ski on eventually or remain underwater also with an anti gravity section which is a loop in the cave, and a cannon which activates the hang glider mechanic which leads racers onto the roofs of houses which also activates the anti gravity mechanic. *Cyber Highway - A computer designed city which resembles Tron Legacy with lots of Anti Gravity sections because the roads are upside down or sideways most throughout the course, a hexagonal chamber which is a large Time Flow section with lasers that fire away on the track, and a long wide straight road which is also a Time Flow section with cyber vehicles heading the opposite direction of the racers. *Wario Prison - A Prison/Metal Factory like course with references to Wario. This course has conveyor belts, hydraulic machines, a hallway with cells of a prison, a time flow section with cameras that shoot lasers just like the bowser statues in Bowser's Castle in Mario Kart 8, and an outside area where racers enter an anti gravity section onto the prison walls. *DK Treehouse - A jungle stage which racers enter anti gravity sections where they race on tree trunks and they race into multiple treehouses and ski on a large river that leads them back to the start/finish line which is an anti gravity section on a tree trunk heading upwards. *Nightmare Inn - A haunted hotel with twisted hallways, an underground catacomb with a river where racers can driver underwater or ski on it, an underground chamber with large cob webs which act like the red mushroom platforms in Mushroom Gorge in Mario Kart Wii, and a dark cemetery. *Shy Guy Carnival - A carnival themed course with carnival stands, rides, A giant circus tent, and a ferris wheel. *Cheep Cheep Aquarium - An aquarium themed race track with a Yoshi Museum, and underwater with cheep cheeps, bloopers, sushis, and a lot of underwater creatures from Super Mario games. *Sky Station - A race course that takes place in the sky with planets, a station, and Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 can be seen as well. *Bowser Jr.'s Armada - A race course that resembles Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS. 'This course features many airships and many road cautions as well.' *Bowser's Castle - The brand new Bowser's Castle in this installment, It's said to be the most insane Bowser's Castle yet. *Rainbow Road - The brand new Rainbow Road for this installment, It's said to be the best Rainbow Road ever. Just like Mario Kart 7, ''this Rainbow Road has sections as well and so far is the only course in '''Mario Kart 9 '''to have sections; this Rainbow Road will also be the first Rainbow Road that the race does not end where it started. '''Retro Courses' Altogether, there are two returning courses from Super Mario Kart, one from Mario Kart 64, ''two from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, ''two from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, ''two from ''Mario Kart DS, ''two from ''Mario Kart Wii, two from Mario Kart 7, ''and three from ''Mario Kart 8. ''The courses are now much more redesigned than their original appearances. The Hang Glider Mechanic and the Under Water Mechanic appear in most of these courses just like ''Mario Kart 7's ''retro courses, Unlike ''Mario Kart 8, the Anit Gravity Mechanic appears in every of these courses, and some courses are now added with the Water Ski Mechanic and the Time Flow Mechanic. Battle Courses TBA DLC Content It has been confirmed that DLC Content will be available in the future. So far it has been confirmed to have downloadable characters in the future. Trivia * This is the second Mario Kart game to be in HD and the first Mario Kart game to use Unreal Engine 4. * Outside of the Mario & Sonic series and the Super Smash Bros. series, this is the first Mario Kart game to feature Sonic the Hedgehog as a playable character. * This is the third Mario Kart game to feature a character or characters not from the Mario series. The first was Mario Kart DS which features R.O.B., and the second was Mario Kart 8 which features Link from The Legend of Zelda x Mario Kart 8 DLC Pack and Villager and Isabelle from the Animal Crossing: New Leaf x Mario Kart 8 DLC Pack * This is the second Mario Kart game to feature Mario Kart TV. * This is the fourth Mario Kart game to feature Miis as playable characters. * This is the second ''Mario Kart ''game to feature DLC. * The Hang Glider and Underwater Mechanic introduced in ''Mario Kart 7 ''returns in this game and the Anti-Gravity Mechanic introduced in ''Mario Kart 8 ''returns in this game as well. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:2017 Category:Mario Games Category:Articles under construction Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:NX Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Pages Owned by Eric Grasso